kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Keyblade wielders
The following is a list of known Keyblade Wielders, defined as characters from the Kingdom Hearts series that have wielded a Keyblade in battle successfully. Characters who have held a Keyblade only for it to return to the hand of its true holder are not included on this list. Sora The Kingdom Key is Sora's Keyblade. Sora's Keyblade was given to him in the dying minutes of his home world, Destiny Islands, when it was consumed by the darkness. A Keyblade from the Realm of Light, its default key chain is a small set of three silver circles that form the symbol most commonly associated with Mickey Mouse, in the form of his head. It is commonly referred to within the game as "the Keyblade". Sora's key can seal Keyholes. It is yet to be revealed if any other Keyblades have this power (although the King's Keyblade was used in tandem with Sora's to seal the Door to Darkness.) The Keyblade also refuses to let anyone but those of strongest heart use it, usually Sora, and instantly returns to that person's hand when taken by another. Sora is also able to summon it back in a flash of light, as seen during his opening conversation with Leon in Traverse Town and during his fight against Roxas in The World That Never Was. Riku Way to the Dawn|Riku's Keyblade]] ;Riku's Keyblade: Riku was the true wielder of the Kingdom Key of the Realm of Light, but when he chose darkness over light, the darkness weakened his heart, causing the Keyblade to pass on to Sora. Riku came to wield another Keyblade during the course of Kingdom Hearts, while possessed by Xehanort's Heartless, which is described below. Riku's Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts II is the Way to the Dawn. It seems to be an evolved Soul Eater, which was formed from the darkness in his heart, but not much is clear about this Keyblade. Some speculate that the Keyblade could have been used as a median considering it's given appearance. The Way to the Dawn is modeled to reflect Riku's abilities of both light and darkness, bearing angelic and demonic wings on both its blade and its handle. It also appears to have multiple crosses lodged in the Keychain, and it bears a heart symbol that closely resembles the Heartless emblem. Finally, it bears a resemblance to Oblivion, the Keyblade that is supposed to represent Riku. This Keyblade appears in the secret endings of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, meaning that it was created before the Soul Eater. This suggests the Soul Eater is based on this Keyblade; or instead unrelated. Kairi ;Kairi's Keyblade: Kairi's currently-unnamed Keyblade was given to her by Riku in The World That Never Was. Kairi's Keyblade is delicate looking and sports a floral design. Kairi used this Keyblade to fight (albeit inefficiently, despite Donald's praise) against the Heartless for one battle in The World That Never Was. The fact that Kairi is able to wield a Keyblade raises many questions that Nomura will most likely address in the future installments of the series, but it is likely because of how strong her heart was as shown in the first game as she had no heartless, a feat Sora has not achieved. Tetsuya Nomura has said the scene in which Riku gives her a Keyblade hints at something. Some assume it's the Keyblade that represents Destiny Island, given its floral design and the paopu fruit Keychain. King Mickey ;Mickey's Keyblade: King Mickey’s Keyblade is a Keyblade from the Realm of Darkness, which the King received sometime during his journey in that realm. It is identical to Sora's Keyblade, except the colors are reversed, the hilt being silver and the blade gold, this is also noted by fans, leading some to believe it is called The Kingblade, or the Inverse Kingdom Key. The replica model letter opener called Mickey's Keyblade "Darkside". Mickey used this Keyblade along with Sora's to seal the Door to Darkness, so it theoretically has the same powers as the its Realm of Light counterpart. ]] Prior to that, Mickey originally possessed the Star Seeker, which is seen in the Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ trailer for the upcoming PlayStation Portable game Birth By Sleep. Thus, it has been hinted that Mickey possessed it while under Yen Sid, which is how he met Ansem the Wise. Mickey also appears to wield the Star Seeker in Kingdom Hearts coded. Roxas Roxas, being Sora's Nobody, also has the ability to use the Keyblade. This has earned him the name "Key of Destiny" from his fellow Organization members. The Keyblade that Roxas used and the thing that Sora once lost in Castle Oblivion are the same. Furthermore, these two both used the Keyblade at the same time. In order to learn why he could wield the Keyblade, Roxas betrayed Organization XIII and left in search of his true self (Sora). Roxas can also use two Keyblades at the same time, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, and use them to perform a "Clear Light" attack. Tetsuya Nomura stated that Roxas' ability to use two Keyblades means that Sora can, too, without the Drive Forms, of course. Due to the fact that Roxas has every ability that Sora has. Tetsuya Nomura said that the Keyblades represent Riku and Kairi, Riku being Oblivion, and Kairi being Oathkeeper. All of these things combined (when Roxas fuses with Sora) complete Sora. Terra The weapon that Terra uses throughout most of his appearances. He battles Sora with it in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix. Although it seems to be very powerful, he also takes the Kingdom Key in Kingdom Hearts II's secret movie. Because it lacks a chain, it is rumored to be a "false" Keyblade (however, this may only be speculation). Ven and Aqua also seem to have weapons like this one. Terra's Keyblade displays powers that none of the others can do, in that it can transform into different weapons (either that or Terra has the power to transform it). It can change into a whip, a jet-ski like object, a fast spinning cog-like weapon, and a massive cannon, among other things. It is unknown if Terra will possess this power in Birth By Sleep, or if he can only do it when you fight him in Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix+ In a recent trailer leaked on to the internet, we see Terra summoning his Keyblade differently than how most wielders do; his appears surrounded by translucent blocks that are also seen in some of his attacks from final mix+, in the form of a flash of light. It is as of yet unknown if this Keyblade has a name, or not. Aqua Fittingly, Aqua wields a blue Keyblade (which has a slight resemblance to Oblivion). Like Terra's, it lacks a keychain. She prefers to use magic with it, as is shown in the secret ending, where she skillfully conjures Blizzard, Thunder, and Reflect. Her Keyblade is also seen along with her empty, damaged armor in a new scene in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix. Whether or not this Keyblade has a name is as of yet unknown. Ven Ven's Keyblade is uniquely designed to be held in reverse (although, in the gameplay trailer, he is seen holding it the normal way). Like the other two, it lacks a keychain. The Keyblade has slight resemblances to both the Kingdom Key and the Jungle King. When Master Xehanort freezes Ven and drops him off the cliff in the Final Mix + secret video, the Keyblade (which was frozen as well) shatters in half when it smashes into the rocks. Some theories speculate that when it shatters, one half (the handle) makes the kingdom key. It is unknown if this Keyblade has a name or not. Master Xehanort It is confirmed that Master Xehanort wields a Keyblade as well as his apprentice. His Keyblade has a double-edged appearance with a separated white/blue blade with a black handguard, (making it vaguely similar to the Ultima Weapon, or the Two Across). What power his Keyblade holds is shrouded in mystery; however, upon dropping Ven off of the cliff in the Final Mix + Teaser Trailer, he converts his Keyblade into an orb of dark energy, which is shot into the sky to summon Kingdom Hearts. His Keyblade possesses to a keychain. Master Xehanort's Apprentice Although Master Xehanort's Apprentice's Keyblade is also shrouded in mystery, his Keyblade takes a strong resemblance to Riku's Keyblade and his Master's Keyblade and holds great strength in thunder and ice attacks. He might have a connection to Riku. His Keyblade possesses a keychain. In the Secret Ending of Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix+, it shows the Keyblade, which is red with a round, cog-like shape on the end with green eyes on it. Genie The Genie from "Aladdin" also wields a Keyblade (or facsimilie) in Kingdom Hearts II, as his attacks mirror Sora and his forms. His "Keyblade" partly resembles Three Wishes from the first game. He seems to obtain it by tapping on Sora's Keyblade when summoned. Ansem Made from the hearts of six of the Princesses of Heart. It has the power to unlock people's hearts and send them to darkness, reflected in the heart-emblem on its point. Xehanort's Heartless wielded this Keyblade while possessing Riku, but is unable or unwilling to conjure or use a Keyblade himself. This Keyblade was destroyed when the hearts of the princesses were restored. The Keyblade is referred to as the "Dark Keyblade" (also called "Artificial", as it has no official name, and is rarely referred to as the "Heartbreaker" to give it a more formidable name). Riku first used it to unleash Maleficent's dragon form, then wielded it in combat against Sora, where he then lost it after the battle. Like Terra, Aqua, and Ven's Keyblades it lacks a chain. This may be due to the fact that it was an artificially made Keyblade. Xion Xion, the fourteenth member of Organization XIII, has recently been to confirmed to wield a keyblade. Riku pondered over the possibility of her, being a Nobody, using a Keyblade, even going as far as to call the Keyblade fake. It has recently been revealed that the Keyblade that she wields is the Kingdom Key. Since this is a Keyblade that has been seen before, some speculate that Riku was just reluctant to believe someone else could have a Keyblade. It is speculated that Xion's Keyblade is one-in-the-same with Kairi's mysterious Keyblade. See Also *Keyblade *Keychain Category:Keyblades Category:Keyblade Wielders